


[podfic] Icarus, Revisited

by arkadyevna



Category: Angelic Layer
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Gen Fic, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofIcarus, Revisitedbyvirdant.The higher you fly, the closer you get to the sun. Misaki has flown higher than anybody else in Angelic Layer.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Icarus, Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icarus, Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552017) by [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant). 



**Original:** [Icarus, Revisited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552017) by virdant. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Length:** 00:19:01

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eejvjeluaac0ly9/%255BANLY%255D_Icarus_Revisited.mp3/file) : **7.63 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, for the 'first podfic in a fandom' challenge. This is one of the many pods I completely neglected to post, and then forgot about. So, have a pod from one of my absolute favourite fandoms of all time that deserves so much more love.


End file.
